hydrospannerfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Virae
Jean Virae Jean use to be a master cook and worked in the best restaurants, His uncle was a crime lord, he didn't want to work for his uncle, in stead he traveled a lot. Eventually he ended up on Neftali, where he opened a restaurant(that later became The Happy Drinker) with the funds provided by Gabriel Morton, whom owned the Casino. Later on he met lisa trough a dinner he had to cater. It was love at first sight. He spend a lot of time with her, before asking for Gabriel's permission to marry her. Even though there was a part of him that knew he wouldn't be accepted in the family, since he had to take a lot of verbal abuse. Gabriel angrily refused and called him a pansy. Jean vastly became a joke to everyone, with the exception of Gabriel's brother. Determined to prove that he was worth something Jean joined the Rebels, the night before he left, he had a private moment with her. After being employed in the rebels for a long time, he received a message that Lisa was engaged to Tommy. This became a turning point in his life. He gave up on love. His last mission for the rebels was to get information trough the General's wife. He managed to get the info, but He was caught By the General and escorted to the brig where he was going to be executed, The day before his execution, he was rescued a rogue squadron, later on he ended up being the financial member and recruiter of of the raven wood company. spend a lot of his time in the brig for the assumption of busting Maple out. He used the time to practice brawling. He aided in taking Deel down, that cost him his entire family. A loss he never recovered. after getting out of the Brig, he does a few missions and after the latest one, he helps wit the rescue of a lady that was in an escape pod. After guiding her to Ravenwood. He continued cooking. she escapes the Medical bay, but seems possessed. After she enters the kitchen she whispers something, Jean intermediately leaves the kitchen. After coming back she's gone, he hears a ping from the oven, he opens it as he is about to grab the casserole, A LOUD BANG is heard. The Rodian and Iggy find Jean. His arms are blown to bits. Iggy carries him to the infirmary. Hydrospanner makes cybernetic arms for him. In a way the number 69 saved his life. Dexterity 4D Dodge 5D+1 brawling parry 8D Thrown Weapons 9D Blaster 7D melee combat 8D melee parry 8D Running 5D+1 Dancing 4D+1 Contortions4D+1 Perception 3D+1 Persuasion 5D Play On Sympathies 7D Seduction 9D sneak 5D Knowledge 3D+2 economics 4D economics tatooine 4D+1 Culinary Arts 7D Corellian Cuisine 7D+1 Drink Mixology 6D Corellian Drinks 6D Languages 6D Tionese 8D ewokese 7D Shryiwook 6D+1 Huttese 6D+1 Old Corellian 6D+1 Rodese 7D+2 Cultures 5D+2 Survival 5D Strength 6D(2D bionic arms) Brawling 8D acrobatics 9D (7D when when tricks doesn't involve hands) (A) kama sutra 5D Mechanical 2D Starfighter Piloting 5D Musical Instrument Operation 6D Repulsorlift Operations 6D Technical 2D+1 notes cybernetics arms have a metal casing that prevents EMP damage arms have a fleshlike substance covering which increase the dificulty to notice it, when blades aren't out. blades are 25cm in length doesn't get damaged, since the matirial is made of beskad. they do str+1D+1 damage, they also don't rust. they're neurobiologically controlled trough a chip allowing Jean to extend them at thought. Equipment: Credits: 22 756 Armour and Garments: Blast Vest double quickdraw holsters Weapons: 7 Throwing Knives 2 Blaster Pistols 1 Vibrorapier 2 Merr-Sonn Model Q4 “Quickfire” Hold-Out Blaster Ammunition: Droids: Miscellany: Medals: Corellian yellow Bloodstripe Points: Character Points: 12 Force Points: 0 Move: 10 Dark Side Points: 0 Force Sensitive?: No Category:Ravenwood Company